Double trouble
by Samracheltang88
Summary: The five characters tried to save Wasabi by a group of evil villains.


Double Trouble

By Samantha Tang

The story began with the five characters Spencer, Freddie, Sam, Carly and Wasabi facing off with the horrible menaces. After winning the hard battle, the four characters and Wasabi saved the day.

Later, Sophie (the news reporter) reported how the five characters prevented the horrible menaces from messing up the power grid and being a Wasabi fan girl, she commended Wasabi for saving the day and called him "so cute".

Spencer took offence to this and Freddie made fun of the way Sophie called Wasabi. Carly also claimed that Wasabi was not cute and Spencer claimed that Wasabi was just a condiment. All this hit the sensitive mustard and Wasabi ran off crying and even though his friends called him, he left the Green Donut in great distress. Benny showed up and accused the four for teasing Wasabi and he gave an Aesop fable of the day: everyone has feelings.

After that, Sam and friends decided they wanted to bring Wasabi back and apologized to him. Meanwhile, Wasabi wandered through the streets dejected and howled like a wolf. The whole episode was observed secretly by the evil Titanium Chef who was trying to plan his wicked scheme.

Later, Titanium Chef gave a fake call for help and Wasabi rushed into the restaurant and was captured immediately.

On the other side of town, the four characters tried to locate Wasabi's signal but their effort was in vain. Sam was deeply disturbed by this. Meanwhile, Wasabi was locked inside an ice aquarium and the Titanium Chef explained to his minions that Wasabi would become very weak while kept in the cold. "When he is on ice, he will lose all his power," explained Titanium Chef. Titanium Chef cruelly placed a photo frame of the five characters in front of Wasabi to break his spirit.

Then Titanium Chef began to put some ingredients into a bowl with the intention to make another wasabi, a clone.

Sam felt worried about what would happen to Wasabi. There was no news from him so far. Spencer told her to calm down and said Wasabi may not be in trouble.

Titanium Chef ordered his minions to return to the power plant to complete their mission of disrupting the power supply for Wharf City. Off his minions went gleefully.

By now, the four characters had picked up a cloned Wasabi's signal. They were very excited hoping to find Wasabi then. The Titanium Chef was very happy that the four characters were slowly falling into his evil trap "Soon all your friends will fall into my big scheme!" said Titanium Chef to Wasabi sarcastically. Wasabi was feeling very weak, helpless and frightened. He was deeply worried for the safety of his friends who were about to fall into the evil clutches of the Titanium Chef.

After Titanium Chef left, Wasabi was in tears as he looked at the photo. He remembered his friends telling him how much they loved him. This gave him strength to free himself.

After several failed attempts, he managed to free himself, made a hole in the glass and torched the door and headed out.

Meanwhile, the four characters followed the radar to the cloned Wasabi. The clone was already waiting for them. As the four characters approached it, the latter started to shoot powerful flames at them. The four characters dashed for cover to avoid being burnt by the scorching flames.

The four characters thought that Wasabi was still mad at them and they were disappointed and sad. Just when the clone Wasabi attacked the four characters again, the real Wasabi showed up and the four of them were shocked and confused!

A duel began between the two Wasabis and Sam told Spencer to plan for the next step. Spencer knew what they should do: they should apologize.

The three were stunned by this and Spencer explained that when the clone Wasabi and the real Wasabi heard the apology, the real Wasabi would be touched. Then, everyone agreed to adopt the strategy.

True enough, the real Wasabi burst into (happy) tears and this led the group to hug time all round. The cloned Wasabi started to disintegrate and burst into flames when the tears touched him.

Sam commented that without feelings or emotions, they would not stand a chance. Then, the horrible menaces showed up only to be defeated by the five characters. They ran helter-skelter for their lives.

The Titanium Chef watched through his binoculars. He was furious and gnashed his teeth so hard that he cracked one! "Oh great. I think I cracked one of my teeth," said Titanium Chef.

At the Green Donut Cafe, Sam laid down a new rule, no more teasing of friends. Freddie commented on Wasabi that he was so fascinated with Wasabi's 'Flying Flames'. Sam also told her friends that they will stick together from now on, and live happily ever after. (hopefully)

The End

Moral of the story is: Respect your friends if you want them to respect you. Help friends when they are in trouble.


End file.
